magicians_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower
Flowers are some of the most common plants to be found in the Magician's Quest universe, matched only by the various different types of mushrooms. Flowers will grow naturally all over the town but the player can also grow new flowers from seeds purchased at Daisy's Flowers or simply plant flowers purchased from Daisy. There are four main kinds of flower: marguerites, may lilies, roses, and tulips. Each flower type has three common colors it can grow in along with a rarer coloration that can either grow naturally or be grown by the player by planting a common color in a specific location. Each type of flower also has a special type of flower associated with it that be grown by using the Mystery Bloom incantation on that type's rare color. Both the rare colors of flower and special flowers serve as rewards for certain kinds of fish and insects. While normal flowers only sell at the Emporium for about 30 Ritch per flower, rare colors sell for about 200 Ritch, and special flowers sell for extravagant prices (up to 2500 Ritch). Selling flowers at the Emporium allows Malila to create specific magical materials. Certain flowers are also used in incantations. Types of Flowers Marguerite If an orange, white, or red marguerite is planted in the cemetery overnight, it will transform into a black marguerite. Only one marguerite will transform per night. By using the Mystery Bloom incantation, a black marguerite planted in the cemetery may transform into a rare White Skullflower. Both black marguerites and skullflowers are rewards for certain reward tiers of insects. Placing four marguerites in a 2x2 square is a vital part of the Flower Rain incantation. This incantation and an additional marguerite are necessary to complete the Yeti mystery. May Lily If a red, white, or yellow may lily is planted in the Fungi Forest, it will transform into an orange may lily. Only one may lily will transform per night. By using the Mystery Bloom incantation, an orange may lily planted in the Fungi Forest may transform into a rare Yellow Candyflower. Orange may lilies are prizes for certain tiers of fish rewards, and candyflowers appear at the highest tiers of rewards for catching insects. Rose If a red, white, or yellow rose is planted in the flower-filled area at the entrance of the woods, it will transform into a pink rose overnight. Only one rose will transform per night. By using the Mystery Bloom incantation on a pink rose planted at the entrance of the forest, that rose may transform into a rare Red Heartflower. Both pink roses and heartflowers are potential rewards for catching fish, with one or the other appearing at every tier of rewards. Tulip If a red, white, or yellow tulip is planted in the cave and left overnight, it will transform into a blue tulip. Only one tulip will transform per night. By using the Mystery Bloom on a blue tulip planted in the cave, it may transform into a rare Red Gemflower. Blue tulips appear as rewards for catching insects at most reward tiers, while gemflowers appear at the highest reward tiers for catching fish. Category:Items